Nightmares
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Eliot keeps having a reoccuring nightmare he can't figure out


Nightmares

Eliot Spencer found himself sitting straight up in bed. His eyes wide open. His breathing quick and rapid. His mind racing from the vision he just woke from in his dream. His heart was in his throat pounding louder then a drum. He swore the neighbors could hear it. Sweat matted his long hair to his head and neck. His body drenched with the kind of cold sweat that only comes from getting the shit scared out of you. Great, now he'd have to change the sheets before he went back to sleep. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. The images still burned into the back of his eyelids. There was no way to unlive what he just saw. It was just a dream. He told himself that over and over again. Yet, his body was still alert from protecting itself. So much for his peaceful night of sleep. He was kidding when he told Nate he only slept 30 minutes in a night. This felt like less then 5 minutes of sleep. No human being could function on that little of sleep. He decided to go take a shower. Maybe the warm water would calm him back into a tranquil sleep. What was so damn frightening about that dream?

An empty warehouse. Not any different from the hundreds of thousands he'd encountered every day of his life. The florescent lights and cement floor weren't any different either. It was cold and every sound seemed to echo off the walls. He didn't expect it to be heated or anything. He had his usual black beanie on his head with his black leather jacket and black jeans. His black fingerless leather gloves on his hands that he wore when he was going to give a good beating and his black boots. He was in full force and ready to attack anything that got in his path. The situation felt intense. There was definitely something on the other side of those walls waiting for him.

A loud scream in the next room made him hurry quicker. He got to the open door and there was Layla tied to a chair. Frank was standing in front of her and two of his goons had her tied up so she couldn't move. Her face was bloodied and bruised. He was interrogating her for information, but she wouldn't give it to him. He kept at it until she spit and sprayed blood all over him.

"Mr. Spencer, we've been waiting for you."

His evil smirk looking Eliot in the eye.

Eliot: "Why don't you come beat on someone your own size?"

The two goons come at him and he takes them out. Frank has Layla's head in his hands like he's about to snap her neck.

"There's no way out of this. You're going to have to shoot me."

Eliot: "I don't like guns."

"Well, I don't like green peas. That has nothing to do with this. It's simple. You pick up a gun and shoot me or I break her pretty little neck. Then your efforts to protect her have been in vein."

Eliot: "You get off on killing women. You think she's weak and can't fight her way out of this."

"I know damn well she's not weak. It took a lot to break her down. This one is feisty and she knows how to fight. The question is are you willing to fight for her. Are you quick enough to save her?"

Eliot glances to the left and sees the shiny chrome of a gun sitting in the open. He could easily reach over and pick it up. His guess was it was fully loaded too. He had a clean head shot on Frank too. It wouldn't take anything to shoot him and take him down. Layla would fall to the ground unharmed and he'd be dead. Just swallow your pride and kill him. You already took down the goons. You two could run out of here easy before anything else pops off. Finally, he grabs the gun after looking around to make sure nobody was going to jump him from behind. He gets the shot off and shoots Frank dead. Layla is laying on the floor bloody and bruised. He runs to her and guns start shooting at him. He shoots back and grabs Layla. It was a kill box. There was no way they were both getting out of there unless they were both shooting at the same time. He pulls her behind a steel container to protect them both from the bullets flying. He could smell some sort of liquid leaking on the ground and prayed it wasn't flammable. He checked Layla's wounds and found that he had hit her in his attempt to shoot Frank.

Eliot: "No. You can't die on me. Not after all this. Come on, I need you. I need you to get us both out of here. Please."

Layla: "I need you to stay strong, Eliot. You can do this. I'll be fine. Do what you have to do to get us out of here alive."

Eliot: "You're hit and your bleeding. I don't know how long that shirt I tied around your shoulder is going to hold."

Layla: "Long enough. Get us out of here."

Eliot picks up a stray gun that has been knocked out of one of the shooters hands. He puts it in Layla's good hand and helps her hold it up. It was a sad attempt, but by some miracle it was working. It got them to the door. He gets her on the other side and hands her his cell phone. She makes a call with the good hand. Eliot chucks the gun into the building and him and Layla run for cover. The building explodes and flaming debris is raining down around them.

Back in reality, Eliot was out of the shower and drying off his body. He sat on the edge of his bed and took another deep breath. He seemed to be all right, but it would help ease his mind if there was some way to check to make sure Layla was all right. He couldn't shake that dream. It meant something. He didn't just pull that out of his memories somewhere. It was a warning. He changed his bedding and lied back down. There wasn't much he could do at 3 in the morning. Everyone else in the world was sleeping.

He picked up his lap top and decided he would kill some time with his e-mail or something. He had to bore himself back to sleep one way or the other. He found an odd address in his e-mail. It was labeled "To the man who saved my life". He opened it suspicious of what was inside.

"No need for alarm. I had to change everything including my e-mail address. I thought you might want an update on the life of one miss Kathrine Davidson. Who the hell is that you ask? Well, I'm pretty sure Hardison knows her. Kathrine Davidson was his creation."

Eliot smiles to himself.

Eliot: "Layla. Thank God you're all right. I was getting worried."

"I'm taking a chance even sending this to you. It can be traced, but I can't stand the fact that your over there worrying about me. Who would've thought that a one night stand would turn into this? It's the little things in life that change the whole picture. Well, Kathrine has a job as a clerk in a grocery store. How crazy is that? You talk about a complete 180. This life feels so much different from the one I was leading before I met you. Part of me misses the action. I hate to be bored. But, I know that the action will eventually lead to my death if I don't leave it behind me. So, I bid the hitter life good bye. Now, I don't expect you to respond to this, but it would be a nice surprise. Until we meet again."


End file.
